Not what he seems
by Kees
Summary: Harry pretends to be a boy, but she isn't. Poor harry..
1. mirror, mirror on the wall

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you reconise  
  
A/n I know this is done like, what? A thousand times? But I wanted my own...so Tadadaaa here it is. Oh by the way...I really need a Beta writer.  
I don't know how that exactly works, but I'm afraid I make a lot spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm Dutch so if somebody would check my stories,  
I'd be grateful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Not what he seems to be  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
She slowly pulled her hand through her hair. It was getting long again. She really should cut it, but she putted it off....she hated to cut her hair and wair baggy clothes, just to keep people from finding out. She hated to  
look like some street rat with the size of a midget... Not to be arrogant or something, but she looked rather pretty. She also had a naturally elegance and she had the gift to make everybody feel welcome..  
Her relatives noticed her beauty fast. Her uncle tried to rape her, her cousin practically drooled whenever he saw her, and her aunt was furious when she noticed her husband and son looking at her niece in a way they  
shouldn't be looking to that thing she had to call her niece. She was jealous, screamed that that freak enchanted her family and began to abuse  
''the freak''. The girl was scared and tried every thing to please her  
aunt, and stop her male relatives staring and trying to rape her. She wished so hard she was a boy so nobody would bother her. When she was six she found the solution. It was so simple. She cut her hair. She cutted it in the most weird way, so her hair was a messy mob on her head. People thought she was a boy, and she kept it that way. Her relatives started to ignore her, and she was happy. As long she remembered to cut her hair, and  
wair baggy clothes, nobody would noticed she was a girl.  
  
To keep up appearances became harder and harder when she got into hogwarts. People there thought she was a boy (a/n she wished to be a boy so hard she ''accidentally arraised the memories of the people who knew she was a boy.  
So nobody knows...I know it's impossible, but hey, it's my fic) She became a woman more and more, and she had to make to lamest accuses to  
not have to shower with the other boys.  
She remembered after quidditch practice, when all the boys run naked  
through the locker, and she stood there fully dressed...God, she was  
blinded for life... She really wanted to tell someone, but she didn't. She was afraid, people  
would try to rape her, just as her uncle tried.  
  
She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair went just below  
her shoulders, silky black hair with red highlights. Her eyes where a  
piercing emerald green with long curly eyelashes. She still was rather  
short and lean, even for a girl.  
  
She sighed. She really really really didn't want to cut her hair. She couldn't use a glamoury spell, so that was out of the question. Maybe, it  
could be possible.... The ministry never send a letter for accidental magic. What if she just wished she looked like she had short hair, but in  
reality kept her hair the same way it was now? It was the perfect  
solution...wasn't it?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------  
  
And there we go again...  
  
Harry run to the hogwarts express. Her 'I wish my hair looked short, but it's not' spell didn't work as fast as she wanted. Plus her uncle refused to bring her to the station so she had to take the bus. Of course, the bus was late, traffic-lights where all red and she now she had to run to make  
it on time to the train. Her trunk was heavy, thank Godric, Ron had Hedwig, so she didn't have to drag hedwigs cage too. She was exausted. She'd hoped she would get early on the train so she could renew the spell on her hair and the rest of her body without anybody noticing, but that hope was already distroyed. She jumped on the train and tried to go to the bathroom unnoticed so she could replace  
the spells, Her hair was getting longer so that meant the spell wasn't  
working anymore. If anyone catched her like this...Man, the would be a  
diseaster.  
''What do whe have here?'' a voice asked.  
Harry knew that voice..This was so not her day..  
''I don't think I've seen you before miss..?"  
Harry slowly turned around and looked right in the face of Snape.  
Oh yes..she was dead now.  
''Uhm...I uhm I uhm I uhm I just uhm I sorta uhm..I kinda Uhmmm  
I'm new? Harry said. -Great comeback Potter just great ''Uhmm I'm new?'' that's all I could come  
up with...Sweet Merlin, He is so not gonna buy that-  
Harry thought.  
Snape raised one eyebrow.  
''Oh you're new, how could I forget, you must be one of the exchange students from Salems institute for young witches?'' He said in a pleasant  
voice. -Snape and a pleasant voice? What is wrong with this picure?-Harry thought.  
Seeing he wanted an answer, Harry nodded. ''Yes sir, I am"  
The other eyebrow also went in the air..  
''Maybe it's nice for you to know that here is no institute for young  
witches that goes by that name.." he drawled. Harry paled..O shit this was not supposed to happen. What had she done to  
deserve this? ''Well sir, I love to stay and chat a little bit longer with you , but look at the time, I really should be going, bye.'' She bolted out of the hall. Snape smirked as he watched her go. Oh yes, this was going to be fun..he  
would find out who she was. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------  
Finally harry made it to the bathroom. She got her wand, replaced the glamoury spells and sighed. So much for making it on the train unnoticed. When she run to the bathroom she smashed into Malfoy who was accualy being  
nice and picked her up.  
This was so wrong...He called for her name when she'd run further.  
Great, not only Snape was after her identety but Malfoy also.The weird  
thing was, she wanted them to find out. This was so confusing. She looked into the mirror. She looked like ''Harry'' again. Time to meet  
'Moine and Ron.  
  
Another year has started, she had the feeling this year would be diferent  
from all the other years so far.  
How right she was...........  
  
tbc?  
Should I continue? Please tell me.  
I really want to know what you thought of it so review  
  
Oh yes. I need a name for female Harry. Tell me a nice name and maybe I'll  
use it. I realy suck at names, especially english names.  
  
~Kees~ 


	2. What happened here?

Disclaimer: I still don't own harry Potter..but You never know, miracles do happen..  
  
A/N: jeeeeeej! People reviewed I'm sooooooo happy Thanks for the names you came up with..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- Not what he seems  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
last chapter  
  
She looked in the mirror again. She looked like ''Harry'' again, time to meet 'Moine and Ron.  
  
She had a feeling this year would be different from all the other years so far. How right she was..  
  
&&&&& To Hogwarts we go  
  
''Hey mate, what's up? You look like Percy when he heard he only got eight OWLS.'' Ron said. ''It's nothing, I'm just tired I guess'' Harry said. A loud 'tsssss' echoed in the compartment. 'Really', Hermoine said, ''You should know better, I mean with you know who and everything, you should be careful and awake, 'You know who doesn't look at you when he sees you, saying 'Oh you're tired, Ok I'll come some other day,' you know.''  
  
-How do you mean, I'm a know it all, so shut up and listen'- Harry thought. -Hermoine could be so annoying at times. Yuck.-  
  
''You know 'Moine, I really think you should keep you're mouth shut, I like the fresh air, thanks'' Ron said. Harry looked at him with her mouth open. What happened here? ''Ron if you don't have anything important to say, I suggest you lock you're wide trap, so I can enjoy the silence'' Hermoine retorted. ''Well 'Moine, with you talking all the time, there isn't much silence, is there?'' Ron answered sarcastically. 'Zipp it, I trying to have a conversation with Harry here, If yo don't like it, why don't you just leave?'' And leave the poor bastard alone with you, No way Hermoine I think Harry wants to keep his hearing a little bit longer, so why don't you leave?'' ''Uhm, guys?'' Harry asked WHAT? They both screamed... ''Don't you see where in the middle of something?'' Hermoine asked.  
  
''Ok now I'm confused, First you picking on me, then you're picking on each other because of me, and now you act like you had a good time together? What the hell is going on?''  
  
''You want to know what's going on? I tell you what's going on. Mister 'I need fresh air' here was making out with Lavender, while I was waiting on him in diagonnelly..I waited for an hour, and then I start searching for him, and there he was, exchanging drool with the Brown bitch!!!!!'' Hermoine schreeched.  
  
''What's wrong with that? I didn't insulted you when you where with Vicky'' Ron roared. ''Uhm Ron? I don't want to ruin you're moment, but uhm..You did kind of insulted Vicktor and Hermoine when they where together.'' Harry said hesitantly. ''No I didn't!'' ..... ... .. . I did? Ron asked.  
  
*silence*  
  
''Oh, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I forgot. Isn't that funny HAHAHAhaahhaaha....... It's not funny? Uhm...Ok.''  
  
''So are you going to make it up or should I look for an other compartment?'' Harry asked.  
  
''No, we make up. Won't we Ron? I was just being silly, and you where just an arrogant jerk, but hey? That's nothing new is it?'' Hermoine said.  
  
''For the sake of Harry I'm not gonna answer that.'' Ron growled.  
  
*After a moment of silence*  
  
'' So, how was you're summer?'' Hermoine, Harry and Ron said at the same time. They laughed... Harry was relieved. She was back. Snape and Malfoy forgotten, she laughed with her friends and soon they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
######################################## I know this is really short, but I don't have that much time. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Tell me what you thought of this and answer the the next question  
  
Should this turn out to be a  
  
1) Snape x Harry 2) Draco x Harry 3) Sirius x Harry  
  
Review and tell what you think should happen!!!!!!!  
  
thanks  
  
~Kees~~ 


	3. Lavenders hand went where?

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or anything you reconise  
  
a/n I want to thank all the people who reviewed.  
  
*To answer a couple of questions: I know my formatting is really skewed, but I can't help it. It's this weird computer of mine, it's really old and my writingprogramm doesn't work like I want it to. *kicks against old computer* Better news is , my dad got me a new computer with 'word' on it so perhaps that will make some difference, I really hope so. It will be a while until my dad will install my computer, since he practically lives at his work. I hope my weird formatting or my spelling/grammar mistakes don't make you stop reading my fic.  
  
*I saw that bloke they use for Sirius in the movie...YUCK. He is so not how I pictured Sirius would look like.  
  
*As for the name for Harry I'm stuck with three names. Help me choosing -Harriet -Hasha -Hailey  
  
*For the ''should this turn out to be a 1, 2, 3 thingy,  
  
I got 1 vote for draco 2 for Sirius and no votes for Snape. I need more votes so...  
  
* Should I make more pairs? like, I dunno, Ginny x Neville, Ron x Hermione, enz?  
  
Anyway I continue this story now.  
  
Not what he seems ~~~~~~~v~~~~~~~~  
  
''So, how was your summer?'' Hermione, Harry and Ron asked at the same time.. They laughed.. Harry was relieved, she was back. Snape and Malfoy forgotten, she laughed with her friends and soon they arrived at Hogwarts. ~~~~~~V~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape looked at the students sitting in the Great Hall. He searched for the girl who he met on the train, but he couldn't find her. This was going to be a challenge, and man, was he up to it. He smirked, -Oh yeah, mystery girl, be warned.- He thought. He looked at 'his' slytherin table. They where silent and looked bored, on the contrary with the Gryffendor table. Noisy, rude and arrogant brats. His eyes drifted to the golden trio, Merlin, the urge to wrap his hand around Potters neck and slowly choke him was overwhelming. He looked at 'his' slytherins again, suddenly his eye felt on young Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was one of the few slytherins who was not looking bored. Malfoy looked like he was searching for something, or rather someone... -This was just getting more interesting. Malfoy has joined the game.- Snape thought. Suddenly Draco looked right back in Snapes eyes. Black met grey. They both saw a understanding in each other eyes, they smiled. Slytherin duo vs Mystery girl. The games had begun. ~~~~~~V~~~~~~ Unknown to the Slytherin duo, Green eyes noticed everything. She really didn't like the looks Malfoy and Snape where giving each other. It made her feel uncomftebal. She shook out of her thoughts by a elbow of Ron. ''Hey mate, you where spacing out there, What where you thinking? Still Cho?'' Ron asked. -Uch, Cho, gross no spare me, Yuck, Cho was just a way to keep them of off finding out- Harry thought. ''No, that was just a silly crush, no, I was thinking of tomorrow's potions. Double potions with the Slytherins, What was Dumbledore thinking, I mean Gryffendor and Slytherin are not a good match.'' She replied. ''Oh come on guys, I'm sure it won't be that bad...''Hermoine said rather uncertain. ''By the way, did you notice Malfoy? Is he hot this year or what?'' Hermoine said, before clasping a hand for her mouth. ''I did not hear that, I did not hear that, I did not hear that, I did not hear that'' Ron repeated softly. Harry looked at Hermoine who looked the same colour as Rons hair.  
  
Harry turned and looked at the Slytherins table. -Hmmmmm...Hermoine did have a point there. Malfoy always looked handsome, but now, well, the only way to describe him was ''WOW'', but no way she would tell Ron and Hermoine that.-  
  
''Hey handsome, how is my sweet, adorable, kissable, loveable, honeybunney?''A voice screeched through the Hall. Everybody looked at a girl who run to a rather sick looking Ron. ''nobody is this cruel, please let me wake up, this is a bad dream, just a bad dream, I'll wake up in a few seconds and be safe in my bed...'' Ron mumbled. Lavender almost jumped on Rons lap and started to plant kisses everywhere. ''AAAAAAAH GET OF OFF ME YOU EVIL WOMAN!!!! AAAAAAH SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!!GET YOUR HANDS OF MY ÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Rons voice ended rather high.  
  
''I really don't wanna know where that hand went''Neville said looking green. ''Shouldn't we help him guys?'' Seamus asked. ''No, why? We wouldn't want to ruin their moment now, would we?''Hermoine said with an evil glint in her eye. Ginny started laughing and Colin slowly got his camera... ~~~~~~~~~~~V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again, really short, I know. I can't help it. Review please, I really want to know what you think of it so far. Did it suck? I'm really unsure of myself, so I need some tips and things.  
  
~Kees~ 


	4. Oh my god, he killed Colin, again

_Disclaimer: I don't own_

_A/N Thank you all for reviewing, I have a question, should I have a beta reader? I put my stories through all those ''free spelling check'' things, but I don't think that really makes a diffrence, since they don't check my grammar, as soon as my workaholic dad installs that new computer, I'll get a programm that checks everything.  
  
I've got 2 votes for Draco 3 votes for Snape 3 votes for Sirius  
  
I've got 2 vote for Hasha 1 vote for Hailey 2 votes for Harriet  
  
This means I'm still stuck  
  
What name should I choose? Who should end up with Harry? The first vote I get, will be ''the one'' same goes for the name

* * *

_

**And Colin slowly got his camera**.

* * *

An enraged Ron stromed into the Gryffendor commonroom. HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU!! WHO DID THIS????  
  
All the Gryffindors looked at Ron with the most innocent faces they could make.  
  
''What do you mean Ronnikins? Who did what?'' Fred asked in a sweet voice.  
  
''Yes, is there something you want to tell us? Something we might want to know about?'' added George in the same sweet voice as his twin.  
  
''You know what I'm talking about, you you you evil gnooms! Those pictures of Lavender and me at the start of the year feast!!!'' Ron screamed  
  
''Photo's? What kind of pictures are we talking about here, brother dearest?'' Ginny asked, while batting her eyelashes to Ron.

''Pictures where Lavender has her hands on my....Oh you !!!You know what I'm talking about.You just want me to say it, don't you well, gues what I'm not saying it! Nope, I'm just going to stand here and not saying a thing about it..''

**SILENCE**''WHO MADE THOSE BLOODY PICTURES?????''''Well, I think I speak for all of us here, if I say we don't have the tiniest clue, what kind of pictures. Care to enlighten us?'' Hermoine asked, while winking at Harry.  
  
''Yeah mate, don't keep us in the dark, the suspence is killing me'' Said a grinning Harry. ''What made you so worked up?''  
  
''FINE, YOU'RE ALL PLAYING DUMB. I TELL YOU WHAT MAKES ME 'ALL WORKED UP.  
  
THERE ARE EMBARRISING PICTURES OF ME AND LAVENDER ALL OVER THE CASTLE. THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME ALL WORKED UP, HAPPY NOW, HUH?''  
  
''You know, you really don't have to shout, we're right in front of you.'' Hermoine chirped happily.  
  
''embaressing, embaressing, be more specific please, embaressing........How?

hmm.. Do tell?'' Seamus asked, while looking like he was thinking hard.  
  
''You're all prats, you know that? Who made those pic...pictures..photo's.......  
  
Ron stopped,

took a deep breath

and shouted:  
  
''COLIN!!!!!I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!''  
  
**

* * *

**

**meanwhile,in the dunguns.**

* * *

'So, You noticed her too?' a voice could be heard

''Maybe...depends who you're talking about'' another voice answered

''Don't act smart with me Malfoy, you know what I'm talking about.'' Snape sneered.

''Ok, ok, I give, you win. Black hair with red high lights, greenish/blueish eyes (couldn't really tell wich colour) uhm, great body, very slim, petit and a very fast runner'' Draco summed up.

''Noticed it all, especially the running part.'' Snape smirked.

''Yeah, don't see why though, she looked like she was scared, she actually run into me and I helped her up, but she looked at my hand like it would eat her''

''No way! She refused a malfoy? God, you must feel awful.'' Snape said laughing ( a/n I know Snape laughing? What am I thinking? I'm sure he laughs sometimes, just not in public, he has a reputation to protect after all. ;- ) )  
  
''Anyway, she run, so she absolutly didn't want us to find out who she is. She looked like she'll be in her sixth year but I didn't see her in the great hall among the other sixth years.''  
  
''I know, guess running isn't the only thing she's good at.'' Malfoy said softly. ''I will find her, what a Malfoy wants, what a Malfoy gets.''  
  
Snape's only response was a smirk.

* * *

I know, very short, I'll continue as soon as possible, if you review, that is. Tell me what you thought of it and no flames please.. I like reviews hint, hint.  
  
Anyway  
  
c'ya  
  
Kees


	5. Murphy's law

_disclaimer: I do Not Claim- I disclaim!!!  
  
A/n Harry's name will be: Hasha. She will be with Draco, since the first review I've got said Hasha and Draco. Sorry if this isn't your choise please don't abandon my fic because of that. Thanks to everybody who reviewed!  
  
_**silveredred**- _Oww I love your idea...I'm gonna use it. Thank you thank you thank you!! _

**Prd2bAmerica18 **- _That does make more sense, doesn't it? Do you mind if I stick with that? It's a better excuse than mine_

**All the others**: _Thanks for reviewing, you all made my day(s)  
  
_--------------------------------------- Snape smirked. ------------------------

''Hey, where's Colin?'' asked a second year.

Ron smiled evilly...''He went to see madame Pomfrey, I don't think he likes having blue eyes instead of brown'' He said.

The second year looked at him with big eyes and slowly backed away. ''Ron, you didn't" Hermione looked at Ron with the same look Prof. Mcgonagall directed at Neville when he lost the note with all the passwords in their thirt year. Ron kept on smiling.

Harry just shook her head. She sighed and turned back at her charms book. Suddenly she felt somebody's gaze on her. She looked up, looking right in the face of a madly blushing Ginny. Ginny smiled and Harry smiled back.  
  
''Gues who's back? back again? Say their back, back again...Hello my friendly fellow Gryffies, how are we today? Did ya miss us?'' Obvious Gred and Forge where back from their Kitchen trip. They where loaded with all kinds of food.

''Hungry anyone?'' George asked

''Food? Did I hear somebody saying something about food?'' Neville asked bouncing on his chair.

''Here, Nev, catch!'' Fred trew a cheese slice at Neville. Of course Neville being Neville, didn't catch it and the slice ended on his head.

''Nev, sorry mate, are you ok? Say something buddy, speak!!!''

Neville looked dazed, shook his head and responded "I wear the cheese, it does not wear me.'' (A/n Sorry, couldn't resist myself :b)

"Right and the more you run over a dead cat, the flatter it gets, He's alright folks" Seamus spoke, while getting a nasty look from Hermione.

''Seamus serieus now buddy, do you have a death wish? Harry asked Seamus with a twinkle in her eyes.

''No I love my life why?'' Seamus looked confused.

''Then I have only one word for you, Run!'' Harry laughed, nodding at Hermione's direction.

''Shit, I gotta go, bye'' Seamus took off. Hermione looked somewhat disapointed.  
  
**Next day**

Hasha fell out of bed. Groaning she stood up and looked around her. The dorm was abandoned. Wait.....abandoned? She looked at her alarm clock.Just great, she overslept. Not only did she miss breakfast and History of magic, she only had 2 more minutes to get to potions. She was sooo dead. She doubted that Binns had missed her at HoM, but Snape would certainly notice. This would only give him more reasons to keep an close eye on her. Throwing on her Robe and grabbing her potions book she ran to the dungions. Suddenly she crashed into a wall. ''Watch it Potter'' it sneered.  
  
Wait....the wall sneered?

Walls can't talk Can they? 

Opening one eye Harry looked up at the 'wall'. Oh great, this was just great...again..what did she do to deserve this?

''God why do you hate me?'' she mumbled. (I know, Bruce allmighty) She opened her other eye too, and stared at Malfoy.

''Why do people keep running into me, I mean, I know I'm gorgeous and all that, but running into me...it just seems a bit despared to me. Are you despared, Potter?'' Draco drawled.

Harry couldn't say a thing, she just lay there, on the ground staring at the blond boy. Suddenly she remembered, potions class..She scrambled up and run past Draco.

''wow, deja-vu''

Draco shrugged and followed harry too potions class.  
  
--------TBC-------  
  
Again I ask for a name, again for Harry - her second name, or just a name her best friends (and siri en remy) call her.

I'll update as soon as possible, and hope to make the next chapter longer  
  
Kees


	6. Boy or Girl, that's that's the question

**a/n **ok, I know

I'm not good at keeping promises

Here is the next chapter. It's short I know. The next one will be longer

**Last time**

_Harry couldn't say a thing, she just lay there, on the ground staring at the blond boy. Suddenly she remembered, potions class..She scrambled up and run past Draco._

_''wow, deja-vu''_

_Draco shrugged and followed harry to potions class._

**Boy or girl, that's the question**_  
_

**April 1988 (a/n help,I don't know what year harry was born!!)**

''And? Boy or Girl?'' Sirius asked.

James and Lily smiled at each other. ''That is for us to know, and for you to find out in three months'' They replied.

''Oh come on guys, you keep saying that. Is it going to be a little Lily or a little James?'' Sirius whined .

''A little James? I don't think this world can deal with two Jameses on the same time.'' Lily smiled.

''No, our boy is going to be named Harry.''

''Ah! So it is a boy.'' Sirius said grinning.

''....and if it is a girl, well, we're still thinking about what to call her then.'' Lily said smirking.

''Damn.''

**Three months later**

''So let me get this straight, you're telling me that I'm the godfather of your child, but you will not tell me the gender?''

''Yes Sirius, after this war we will tell you. You know about the ProphecyA boy, born as the seventh month dies, will end this war. Voldemort is powerful, I'm sure he knows about the prophecy, or at least he'll know a part of it. As long he doesn't know what gender our child is, our child is safe.'' James sighed

''But, that does't mean you can't tell me? I'm your best mate!''Sirius looked at James with puppy dog eyes.

''That doesn't work on me. Sorry Sirius, I won't take any risks'' James replied

''I understand. But still, not knowing what gender your Godchild is, that's weird.'' Sirius said pulling a face.

**A year later**

''Oh my God! James???Lily??? This is not happening!!! ''

Sirius looked at the burning house, a sickening green skull floating above it

''James, Lily, is everybody ok?''

''Oh my God''

Horrified, Sirius looked at the dead body's of his best friends

'' Oh sweet Merlin, this can't be true'' Sirius cried, while running through the burning house looking for his godchild.

Suddenly he heard a cry from the nursery.

Just in time Sirius reached the little baby, and as soon as he ran out off the house, it exploded.

All that was found were some pictures, a toy and a half burned birth certificate

_Ha... born on 31-07-'88_

Remembering Lily's words, ''Our boy is going to be named Harry,'' The little boy was brought to his aunt and uncle.

**tbc**

**a/n It's not much, but I have had some problems at home and school , so I haven't had the time to write.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Hermione and Hasha, girl problems

**Disclaimer**- Not mine

A/N yay for me, I've updated again... This chapter sucks, I'm just worning you, I really need a beta, If somebody would be so nice....

_Last time_

_All that was found were some pictures, a toy and a half burned birth certificate_

_Ha... born on 31-07-'88_

_Remembering Lily's words, ''Our boy is going to be named Harry,'' The little boy was brought to his aunt and uncle._

**Hermione and Hasha, girl problems**

Why did she play quidditch again? Hasha asked herself. Angelique was even worse than Wood. God. Four hours non stop training in the rain.

It was horrible. All she wanted was a long hot shower. She dragged herself to the entrance of Hogwarts.

Suddenly she heard someone calling. '' Hey mate! don't you want to take a shower?''

Great. Ron.

She turned around and called back ''No, uhm..I have to ask 'Mione something, I'll shower later.''

''Ok''

She sighed. Now hope that Ron wouldn't nag Hermione about what Harry had asked her. She finally made it to the prefects bathroom.

She took the spell off her and looked into the mirror. A exhausted young girl looked back at her. ' I'm going to kill Angelique...'

**Gryffindor commonroom**

Hey 'mione is Harry here? Ron said, while looking around, searching for Harry

"No why? Is something wrong?" asked Hermione.

''No, I thought that he would be here, since he had to speak with you about something. Well, maybe he changed his mind, and took a shower in the prefects bathroom'' Ron started to walk out of the commonroom.

''You stay here, you had a rough training...I'll look for him'' Hermione offered.

**some time later**

''Harry are you here? Harry let me in!'' Hermione called through the prefects bathroomdoor

''Harry are you decent 'cause I'll be coming in soon!'' Hermione grew irritated after a few minutes.

She couldn't know that Harry was staring in shock at the door

''HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Hermione screamed.

''Harry I'll give your ten seconds before I blast the door open.....one..... two.... ten!''

BOOOOM!!!!!!

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHH Who are you and what have you done to Harry, AAAAAAAAAH WHO ARE YOU?''

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hermione looked at the strange girl and screamed.

''Hermione shut up!!!!'' Hasha pulled the screaming girl inside and shut the door

''Harry? Harry, are you in there? She saw nobody in the room, she looked back at the strangely familiar girl. Then it hit her.

"But, you can't be Harry I mean, you're a girl, Harry isn't a girl, is he?'' Hemione said very quick

Hasha just looked at Hermione.

''You are? AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!''

"Hermione if you don't shut up I'll slap you!!"

"Ok, ok, I just have to breath, must be the chocolate, I knew something was wrong with the chocolate," Hermione looked at Hasha and screamed again.

**TBC**

Well, this was it, for this week, I know itwasn't much, learn to live with it!

Next chapter- Hermione wants to play truth or dare, Ginny makes a confession, and more.....


End file.
